Wrong Number
by Pelleas
Summary: Saki is reluctant to give Yosuke her number, so she makes up one. Turns out it's a real number, belonging to a quiet, silver-haired boy in the city...


**From: **(unknown number)  
><em>Hi senpai! Its yosuke frm work<br>_5:35pm, Dec 18, 2010

_That's weird_, Yu Narukami thought. It was obviously a wrong number, but it couldn't hurt to mess with the sender a bit. Just a little bit.

**To: **(unknown number)  
><em>Hello Yosuke. Are you doing well?<br>_5:39pm, Dec 18, 2010

**From: **(unknown number)  
><em>Uh yea. Hbu? :)<br>_5:39pm, Dec 18, 2010

Yu started to cave a little. He's never been good with lies, and he was already starting to feel the guilt for pretending to be someone else. So he told the truth. Kinda.

**To: **(unknown number)  
><em>I just made lunch.<br>_5:40pm, Dec 18, 2010

**From: **(unknown number)  
><em>U cook senpai? :0<br>_5:40pm, Dec 18, 2010

Not good. If he kept this up, it would get out of hand, and he'd feel worse when this person found out. Better to give up while he's ahead.

**To: **(unknown number)  
><em>I'm just joking. I'm not your senpai, Yosuke. You've got the wrong number. I'm sorry.<br>_5:43pm, Dec 18, 2010

**From: **(unknown number)  
><em>Wat<br>_5:43pm, Dec 18, 2010

**From: **(unknown number)  
><em>Who is this ?<br>_5:44pm, Dec 18, 2010

**From: **(unknown number)  
><em>Im sorry<br>_5:44pm, Dec 18, 2010

**From: **(unknown number)  
><em>Your just playin rite senpai ? Its u rite ?<br>_5:44pm, Dec 18, 2010

He chuckled. Yes, Yu felt bad a minute ago, but this person is just so… frazzled, he couldn't just let it end like that.

**To: **(unknown number)  
><em>No, it's still me, Not-Senpai. You've got the wrong number, Yosuke.<br>_5:45pm, Dec 18, 2010

**From: **(unknown number)  
><em>Aaah ;A; sorry dude<br>_5:45pm, Dec 18, 2010

**To: **(unknown number)  
><em>It's not a problem, really. Have a good day at work tomorrow Yosuke.<br>_5:46pm, Dec 18, 2010

**From: **(unknown number)  
><em>Thanks<br>_5:50pm, Dec 18, 2010

And that was the end of that.

* * *

><p>Or rather, it <em>should <em>have been.

Two days later, Yu received a text from one of his friends. It was a small question, a simple Yes/No answer would have worked. After Yu politely declined the offer to meet up with them, he lingered on his inbox messages.

Yu has a tendency to not clear out his inbox. He's not a big texter, preferring to see the person instead, but there it was, the unknown number from the day before.

The person on the other side - Yosuke - was so transparent with his emotions. It couldn't hurt to text back. At worst, he'd get a 'who is this?', and that'd be that.

**To: **(unknown number)  
><em>Hello, Yosuke. How was your day?<br>_8:15pm, Dec 20, 2010

But what he got back, he didn't expect.

**From: **(unknown number)  
><em>It was p harsh. Hi again :)<br>_8:17pm, Dec 20, 2010

**To: **(unknown number)  
>…<em>I wasn't expecting a reply. You remember me?<br>_8:18pm, Dec 20, 2010

**From: **(unknown number)  
><em>Haha I dont rly have time 2 waste on my phone -.o work<br>_8:20pm, Dec 20, 2010

**To: **(unknown number)  
><em>You work full time or something? The holidays are coming up.<br>_8:20pm, Dec 20, 2010

**From: **(unknown number)  
><em>Well my dads the manager so I work p much all the time :  
><em>8:22pm, Dec 20, 2010

**To: **(unknown number)  
><em>I'm sorry to hear that. Hang in there, Yosuke.<br>_8:22pm, Dec 20, 2010

**From: **(unknown number)  
><em>Wats your name? I dont kno wat 2 save u as<br>_8:25pm, Dec 20, 2010

**To: **(unknown number)  
><em>You want to save my number?<br>_8:25pm, Dec 20, 2010

**From: **(unknown number)  
><em>Srry . is just that you seem p cool srry dats probs weird srry<br>_8:35pm, Dec 20, 2010

Yu laughs. He was right; Yosuke doesn't seem to think before he types.

**To: **(unknown number)  
><em>That's alright. Only if I can save yours, too.<br>_8:37pm, Dec 20, 2010

**From: **(unknown number)  
><em>thats fine :)<br>_8:37pm, Dec 20, 2010

**To: **Yosuke  
><em>Okay then. My name's Yu. And before you ask, I'm also a boy. Hate to break it to you.<br>_8:38pm, Dec 20, 2010

**From: **Yosuke  
><em>Haha cool :) thanks man<br>_8:40pm, Dec 20, 2010

**From: **Yosuke  
><em>Do u always write like dat ? Formal ? Or just 2 strangers<br>_9:04pm, Dec 20, 2010

**To: **Yosuke  
><em>Ah, I always write like this. I don't text that often. Sorry if it bothers you.<br>_9:05pm, Dec 20, 2010

**From: **Yosuke  
><em>No its oaky jus diffrent -.o<br>_9:05pm, Dec 20, 2010

**To: **Yosuke  
><em>Thanks.. :)<br>_9:05pm, Dec 20, 2010

**From: **Yosuke  
><em>I got senpai's # btw. Turned out she just got a new 1 &amp; dint kno it hehe<br>_9:10pm, Dec 20, 2010

**To: **Yosuke  
><em>That's good to hear, Yosuke. Make sure you don't get any fake numbers next time or you might get a real weirdo.<br>_9:10pm, Dec 20, 2010

**From: **Yosuke  
><em>Hehe Ill b sure to call in front of them next time :P<br>_9:10pm, Dec 20, 2010

* * *

><p><strong>From: <strong>Yosuke  
><em>Mrry Xmas Yu !^-^<br>_12:55pm, Dec 25, 2010

**To: **Yosuke  
><em>Merry Christmas, Yosuke. Sorry I was late, I was at the airport. Plus, I don't text much so I didn't look at my phone.<br>_4:32pm, Dec 25, 2010

**From: **Yosuke  
><em>Oh okay. U wer the airport? O.o I was worried u forgot bout me<br>_4:33pm, Dec 25, 2010

**To: **Yosuke  
><em>Yeah, my parents just got back. They kinda travel a lot.<br>_4:33pm, Dec 25, 2010

**From: **Yosuke  
><em>Dat sounded rly girly ignore that pls sorry<br>_4:33pm, Dec 25, 2010

**To: **Yosuke  
><em>Not at all. If you took four hours to reply back, I'd be worried too.<br>_4:35pm, Dec 25, 2010

**From: **Yosuke  
><em>Really? :u<br>_4:35pm, Dec 25, 2010

Yu noticed that kind of response left room for any kind of reply. It wouldn't hurt to tease the guy, would it? Its not like they'd ever meet or anything.

**To: **Yosuke  
><em>Of course. Texting you is the highlight of my day.<br>_4:37pm, Dec 25, 2010

**From: **Yosuke  
><em>I have a shift today g2g<br>_4:40pm, Dec 25, 2010

Huh. Weird. Yu was a little more alert, now. Did that response embarrass him?

**To: **Yosuke  
><em>It's almost five. Your place is open on Christmas day?<br>_4:40pm, Dec 25, 2010

**From: **Yosuke  
><em>My mom is calling g2g<br>_4:40pm, Dec 25, 2010

Yu smiled widely. It did! It embarrassed him. Oh, This is too fun.

**To: **Yosuke  
><em>But we're texting.<br>_4:41:pm, Dec 25, 2010

**From: **Yosuke  
><em>mY DAD SASY 2 GET OFF TH PHON<br>_4:41pm, Dec 25, 2010

**To: **Yosuke  
><em>It's okay to be embarrassed, Yosuke. I'll let you go now. Talk to you later. ;)<br>_4:41pm, Dec 25, 2010

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>Yosuke  
><em>Happy New Year!<br>_12:01am, Jan 01, 2011

**From: **Yosuke  
><em>Happy New Year, Yu! :)<br>_12:02am, Jan 01, 2011

* * *

><p>And from then on, their conversations were pretty steady. Yu found out Yosuke's dad is the manager of the first Junes to open in his town, and what school he goes to, and little things like that. Yu was usually a listener, but he found himself telling Yosuke things about himself, too. A few of the things were his age, and a couple of his interests, like reading and cats(and reading <em>about<em> cats, but Yosuke didn't need to know that). They seem to be opposites, but every time Yosuke would text to complain about something, Yu would find himself smiling anyway.

He didn't remember the last time texting someone was, well, the highlight of his day. He was becoming steadily more attached to the personality he was always 'talking' to. He didn't even know what Yosuke looked like, but he always smiled when he saw that name come up.

"Yosuke, huh? Who's that? You're always texting nowadays, and always that guy."

"Yeah, Yu, who's that? He a friend of yours? We would have seen him."

"You don't reply to _me_, man, who's this guy?"

"I thought you didn't like texting!"

* * *

><p><strong>From: <strong>Yosuke (:  
><em>Yeha, eyah, And then they wer all like, 'YOU KILLED MY FAMILY &amp; 4 THAT YOU MUST PAAAY'<br>_2:33pm, Jan 25, 2011

**From: **Yosuke (:  
><em>Im telling' u man, u gotta c it :D Im glad I borrowd it actually<br>_2:33pm, Jan 25, 2011

**To: **Yosuke (:  
><em>I supposed I have to, now. Also, ask Chie if she has "Ultimax Arena". The title is pretty corny, but its one of my favorites.<br>_2:33pm, Jan 25, 2011

**To: **Yosuke (:  
><em>Granted, I don't watch as many martial arts movies..<br>_2:33pm, Jan 25, 2011

**From: **Yosuke (:  
><em>Got it partner, Ill text her rn<br>_2:34pm, Jan 25, 2011

Yosuke started calling Yu partner out of the blue, one day. When Yu asked him, he said it was because he felt confident whenever he consulted Yu about his day to day problems, and he felt, for lack of a better word, safe(Knowing that about Yosuke made Yu's heart swell with affection). Of course, Yosuke tried to back pedal out of that one and Yu had to reassure him it wasn't weird, but he'd gotten used to that.

Now, what was _really_ weird, was that Yu was worried he might be becoming attracted to Yosuke, the faceless person in Inaba he texts constantly.

But as long as their little thing didn't escalate, neither would his growing feelings.

He still flirted at him(it'd become a habit since then), but it was a little more infrequent nowadays, since there was always some truth to his advances.

Anyway, Yosuke has told Yu about his two friends, which are actually best friends themselves. So, by extension, Yu knew how to differentiate between the two, and not get any of the details mixed up. (He used to think Chie was the one with black hair, but he got better.)

**From: **Yosuke (:  
><em>She has it ! :00 Also she says hello<br>_2:38pm, Jan 25,th 2011

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>Yosuke (:  
><em>So, apparently, I'm moving to Inaba in April o.o<br>_10:43am, Feb 3, 2011

**From: **Yosuke (:  
><em>DUUUUUDE<br>_10:45am, Feb 3, 2011

**From: **Yosuke (:  
><em>DUDE, DDDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUUDE<br>_10:45am, Feb 3, 2011

**From: **Yosuke (:  
><em>SRSLY ?! :D :D :D<br>_10:45am, Feb 3, 2011

**To: **Yosuke (:  
><em>Yeah, remember I told you about my parents traveling?<br>_10:47am, Feb 3, 2011

**From: **Yosuke (:  
><em>vaguely yea<br>_10:47am, Feb 3, 2011

**To: **Yosuke (:  
><em>Well they're going, again, for a whole year, so I'm staying with my uncle.. In Inaba.<br>_10:47am, Feb 3, 2011

**From: **Yosuke (:  
><em>YOOOOOOOOOOOOO<br>_10:48am, Feb 3, 2011

**From: **Yosuke (:  
><em>THIS IS FUCKIN GREAT<br>_10:48am, Feb 3, 2011

**From: **Yosuke (:  
><em>I CAN FINALY MEET U PARTNER :D<br>_10:48am, Feb 3, 2011

**To: **Yosuke (:  
><em>Haha, yeah. I'm excited, too. But it isn't until April, so… We're gonna have to wait.<br>_10:49am, Feb 3, 2011

**From: **Yosuke (:  
><em>But how convenient is dat, tho ? -.o Uncle in Inaba<br>_10:49am, Feb 3, 2011

**To: **Yosuke (:  
><em>Yeah, it's my mom's uncle. I've never met him so I completely forgot he lived there.<br>_10:49am, Feb 3, 2011

* * *

><p>One night, things changed.<p>

**From: **Yosuke (:  
><em>Partner… u awake ?<br>_11:28pm, Feb 14, 2011

**To: **Yosuke (:  
><em>Yes, I am. What's up?<br>_11:30pm, Feb 14, 2011

**From: **Yosuke (:  
><em>I just… Need someone 2 talk 2 rn<br>_11:30pm, Feb 14, 2011

That was.. Definitely strange. There wasn't an emote after that. Or before it, now that he checked again. Plus, it was Valentine's Day. Yu personally had a few girls ask him out today, but he declined them all, for fear of the girls fighting amongst themselves. Was it romance related?

**From: **Yosuke (:  
><em>And your always ther 4 me, ykno ? Atleast u listen..<br>_11:30pm, Feb 14, 2011

That was definitely serious. _At least?_

…

An entire minute has passed, and Yosuke didn't reply back, blundering about how girly that sounded. Now, Yu was worried.

**From: **Yosuke (:  
><em>U kno wat, nvm. Sorry to bother u so late..<br>_11:32pm, Feb 14, 2011

This wasn't like Yosuke. There was a spike of panic in Yu's heart he wasn't expecting. There was a smiley face besides Yosuke's name for a reason: He made him feel happy. But here he was, clearly bothered.

"_You know what, never mind_.." If there's something Yu learned through subtext of being friends with Yosuke, it was that he was self-conscious. Yosuke tried hard not to let it show, but sometimes, his wording would get very dark and self-deprecating. No, this required action…

Without really thinking it through, Yu pushed the 'call' button.

It rang once… twice… and then…

"… ….. …."

"…"

"Yu…?" It was only one word, his name, even, but that made Yu's face go red. He didn't think he would sound so cute. He didn't think a voice would ever sound cute, for that matter.

"Yosuke..?" He replied back. _Smooth, Narukami._

Yu heard a sharp intake of air; a gasp. That, for some reason, made Yu's blush deepen.

"You seemed to be having a worse day than usual…" Yu said, quietly. He didn't trust his voice, at the moment.

"I… …. … Hi. Yeah," Yosuke stuttered. Yu could just hear the smile in his voice, and his heart beat faster.

"How are you?" Yu tried with. He hoped he sounded as suave as he wanted. The truth is, he's never felt so nervous talking on the phone.

"I…" a shaky breath, "It's… It wasn't going well… partner…" The last part was almost a whisper. _Partner: the word he calls Yu when he feels safe._

For a split second, Yu's heart felt like it stopped. _Oh no.. This is dangerous… He sounds… Really cute… _

He swallowed a lump, and sat up higher in his bed. "But..?"

Yu heard a shuddering laugh, "But now.. I'm actually talking to you, so it's not so bad," a small pause, "Oh no… Ignore you heard that, okay? Sorry, Sorry.."

Yu chuckled. He's in it, now. This was such a bad idea. But it was actually Yosuke, talking like how he texts.

"Sorry, but that's burned into my memory now."

"Jesus, Yu… …." Yosuke said, but Yu could hear the smile in the end of the sentence.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Yosuke…"

Yosuke groans, but replies, half muffled, "Happy Valentine's Day, Yu.."

"Where are you..? If you don't mind me asking.."

"I'm… Laying in my bed right now. N-normally when it's late, I'd text you til I fall asleep," Yosuke mumbled, half into what Yu assumed was his pillow.

"Yosuke…" _Now or never, Narukami… _"Since it's Valentine's and all, I hope you don't mind me saying… Your voice is really cute…"

Yu heard another sharp gasp, and then silence so deafening he was worried Yosuke hung up. He checked his phone quickly, and it said they were still connected.

"I… I'm just… It's not…" Yosuke was stuttering really hard. Yu chuckled. This was the part where Yosuke wouldn't text for a few minutes, then say something lame to deflect it.

"I never heard anyone say that about me…" Is what Yosuke replied with. "Normally, people say I'm really loud, sometimes go as far as say I'm annoying…"

"Well, that's completely wrong," Yu cut in, without thinking. He winced at his own words. But they were out there, so he would stand behind his words.

"If…Well, if we're being honest, I… I didn't imagine your voice being so … soft," Yosuke muttered.

"You've imagined my voice before?"

"Sh- No..? Yes… ..? *sigh* Jesus, is that weird? Don't answer that."

"It's perfectly fine, Yosuke. I've imagined yours, too. It wasn't like this, though."

"What was it like..?"

"To be honest, I still had my doubts about you being my age. I was expecting Old Man Voice."

"WhAT? Dude! Seriously?!"

"Haha, no, not really. But that would certainly be awkward, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, I'll say! But what if you were also an old man? Then we'd both be two old dudes posing as teenagers!"

And the tension dissolved, after that. And then, phone calls became a regular thing.

* * *

><p>March 1st, 2011<p>

Incoming Call From:  
><strong>Yosuke (: Hana-rama<strong>

"Hello?"

"Yo, partner!"

"Heh, what's up? You seem very lively today."

"Well, that's cuz I got ladies here who want to speak to you! I'll put you on speaker."

"HelloooooOOooo, Narukami!"

"Hello..!"

Two feminine voices rang out. One was very loud, like she didn't have a working inside voice, while the other was softer. Incredible, even their voices were complete opposites!

Yu got a little nervous. This was the first time he'd heard the Infamous Duo of Chie and Yukiko speak.

"Yosuke? Is that Yukiko and Chie?"

"Ye-"

"Ahahaha! You know our names! Oh, man, that's the best!"

"H-hello, Narukami! You guessed right."

"Dude, we've heard so much about you! Is it true you're coming to Inaba in April?"

"Chie, don't be so straightforward, you'll give him a bad first impre-"

"All I'm saying is, if he's been friends with Yosuke for this long, he can't possibly think bad of us!"

"Oh, come _on_! I'm _right here_! That's _my _phone, by the way!"

Yu laughed softly. Yosuke told him about how Chie and him are close and about how they bicker a lot, but he didn't expect to _hear_ it happen. It was nice…

As Yosuke and Chie continued their little back-and-forth, he heard movement coming from the phone.

"Don't mind them, they're always fighting," The quiet voice spoke up. Must have been Yukiko. "But what Chie said _was_ the truth; we've heard plenty about you. Say… What… What do you feel about Yosuke..?"

Yu froze up momentarily, "Isn't it a little unwise to ask such a thing when he's so nearby?"

Yukiko laughed softly. It sounded polite, even. "I wouldn't worry about that. When they get going, they don't even notice me leave the room. Soo..?"

"I…" He stopped himself. He doesn't know how much she knows… it's best to be a little cautious.

He heard the voices in the background die down, then a door shut. Sounds like she left the room…

"Honestly, Narukami… I think Yosuke has a crush on you, from the way he talks about you," Yukiko started. Yu's face heated up, and his heart rate got erratic. "I… I know you don't know what he looks like, but you should see the look on his face when he starts talking about you. His eyes light up, and sometimes they get glossy, and lately he's been smiling a lot more… And I'm confident it's been because of you."

Yu stayed quiet for half a minute. He knew already knew Yukiko wasn't the type to lie in general, and this would be no exception.

"I… Have come to terms with the fact that I… like him, too. Everything about him.."

Yukiko sighed, in what Yu thought was relief. "Thank goodness. He's not … I don't think he himself knows it yet, that he likes you, though… I'm sorry, but he's very … what's the word… Naïve? I'm guessing? I don't know what you guys talk about- But I see it in the way he talks _about _you… Do you underst-"

"YUKIKO, WHAT-! GIVE ME MY PHONE! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"eep!"

There's some scuffling, shouting from Chie, which prompts shouting from Yosuke, and then a muffled apology, before the line hangs up.

Yu's not sure how to handle all that information.

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Yosuke (:  
><em>Is it OK 2 call now?<em>  
>9:28pm, Mar 1st, 2011<p>

**To:** Yosuke (:  
><em>Only if you're free now.<em>  
>9:28pm, Mar 1st, 2011<p>

Incoming Call From:  
><strong>Yosuke (: Hana-rama<strong>

"Hey there."

"Sup, Partner. *sighs* Sorry about earlier, man. They just insisted on speaking to you, and they- well, Chie - threatened to take the phone from me when I wasn't looking, so there's your first impression, hehe he…" Yosuke babbled.

"It's fine, I didn't mind. They seemed like nice girls, anyway. I'd like to meet them when I get there."

"… It's coming up soon… April 11th.. Y'know, I'm a little worried that once you see me, you won't- you won't…"

No, Yu couldn't hear the rest. "There's no way I wouldn't want to hang out with you. Why wouldn't I want to see the guy behind the best voice I've ever heard?"

"Oh- You- you don't… really mean that…"

"No, it's true, Yosuke. I do. I can't wait. Remember the plans we made? Don't tell me you're gonna chicken out, now."

"I- Yeah, I remember, D-don't worry, partner. I'm just- I think a little more than that, I'm just… Nervous, y'know? When I think about you- mEETING You- when I think about _meeting _you, I start to feel like I'm- I dunno, gonna do somethin' stupid, or something. I have a tendency to walk into stuff, y'know.." Yosuke said, laughing nervously.

_I don't think he himself knows it yet… he's very … what's the word… Naïve?_

"It'll be completely fine, Yosuke.

* * *

><p>April 12th, 2011<p>

It was a little rushed, but Yu's first day of school was today. He was attending Yasogami High, which, evidently, was the same high school Yosuke was attending. They agreed the night before to meet on the school rooftop, and things would progress from there.

He had the pleasure of being assigned a teacher called Morooka for homeroom. He had absolutely no idea the guy would be a colossal dick, so when he got called out in front of the classroom on his first day, he couldn't help but talk back. The only empty seat was next to a girl in a green track jacket, so he sat there.

He wondered how long until he made some friends in that classroom.

Almost immediately after the final bell, the class scattered and was close to deserted. After he packed his stuff, he started heading toward the rooftop as quick as he could. Once the door was opened, he was met with a green fence. He looked toward his left, and at the far end, he could see a boy wearing the same uniform, only buttoned, with his arms crossed over his chest.

His heart rate started to pick up. Could that be him..?

As he got closer, he could see the bright shine off the boy's hair, and the orange headphones playing softly around his neck. Even from this angle, he could see the boy's defined nose and his soft lips.

His mouth suddenly got very dry.

"By any chance.. Are you Yosuke?"

The boy looked looked up, squinting slightly, with the most fascinating shade of brown he's ever seen. It was almost the same shade of almost-orange his hair was.

"Only if you're Yu," He smiled, with that same voice he's fallen asleep to.

"I… Hi," Yu replied, lamely, as he couldn't keep the smile off his face. Was this happening? Is this real? Yu couldn't tell. He could have been in heaven, for all he knew.

"You didn't tell me you were old," Yosuke said, giggling, his cheeks tinting. _Unbelievable_...

"Yeah, yeah, I have silver hair, laugh it up."

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing cuz I'm just totally beyond nervous, right now," Yosuke said, smiling. "This is my nervous habit!" He said, louder.

"Well, how do you think_ I_ feel?" Yu laughed as well, feeling like his day couldn't get any better. "Do you mind if I hug you?" He asked. Better safe than sorry.

"Th-that's fine."

Yosuke stood up, and lifted his arms. Yu took the final step forward, and wrapped his arms around Yosuke's middle. Yosuke nuzzled his nose into his shoulder, and laughed lightly.

"I never thought this…" He said softly near Yu's ear. "I never thought I'd be… so happy to see another dude…"

Yu's arms tightened. If this was the first day of the rest of his year, this wouldn't be nearly as bad as he thought.

* * *

><p>YO I wrote a Persona 4 thing with my OTP :0 I also ship KanjiNaoto up the butt, and to an extent YukikoChie and sorta RiseTeddie. PERSONA 4 GOLDEN MORE LIKE PERSONA 4 OTPs FIGHTING SIDE BY SIDE (my first team was Yu, Yosuke, Kanji and Naoto then Yu, Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko and now my third[i totally fucked up with the whole Margaret and Marie stuff the first two times] It's back to the first team. Sorry Ted!)<p>

Anywho I have been completely taken by Yosuke even before I bought the game. Actually, I thought Yosuke was the main character cuz all I saw were things of him and some grey haired dude. (oh if you don't know yet/by now, Yosuke is currently my icon thing[I drew that one]) But later I found out the main character was the grey haired kid and I was actually disappoint, a bit.

But yanno, I played it, and he turned out to be a silent protagonist with an insanely quirky side and I loved Yu, also since I already liked Yosuke naturally I shipped main character with the wind mage :0 (I'm kinda shipping Minato with Yukari in 3 as well, but I haven't done her social link yet because I'm not charismatic lol I'm a badass instead, whats up with wind mages and me)

Anyway if ya wanna talk persona some more, I have ideas on how to expand this, but not so much. I was planning on this being just a oneshot but I could be persuaded, yanno.

Yeah yeah, I made a thing that isn't Why We Left. I wanted to write for this pair for a while, and I decided to since I hit a wall with WWL for now. ~


End file.
